


In the Essence 本質

by Fengyang



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, post-Dark Phoenix
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: Charles應Erik的邀請搬到吉諾沙居住，同時，Hank來到吉諾沙尋求Erik的協助。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Post-Dark Phoenix。** 大量使用了訪談出現的梗。

Erik回到家，因為一整天的忙碌而感到筋疲力竭。

 

他直接走進廚房，彎下身在轉開的水龍頭下，用雙掌掬起水，將冰涼的淡水潑灑在自己臉上。他已經在外面忙碌了一整天，處於建設階段的吉諾沙需要幾乎所有面向的規劃，他從早晨出門之後就一直沒機會回家休息，考慮到吉諾沙並不是一個很大的地方，這實在說明了一些問題。

 

他轉起水龍頭，撐起身體做了一個深呼吸，這才覺得疲憊散去了些。水珠沿著他的臉頰滴落，沾濕了他衣服領口的布料。對這他不是這麼介意，吉諾沙氣候溫和，但時序已經進入初夏，在外面忙碌了一整天的結果，就是他幾乎全身都是汗。

 

他的視線落在屋外的後院，水槽的正前方就是窗戶，看出去是他的後院。他不真的有時間整理後院，所以它現在還是處於半是整齊半是混亂的狀態。他的視線掃過整個後院，最後落在不遠處的一條小徑上。

 

那條小徑能通往Charles的家，這不算是正式的路，但從這裡過去更近，所以他大多時候都是走這裡去找Charles。他已經有幾天沒看到Charles了，所以他並沒有花太多的時間，就打開後門走了出去。

 

他穿過院子，走上那一條小徑。這裡屬於開發區域的外圍，更過去就是樹林，平常很少會有人走到這麼外圍的地方。

 

他走沒多久就看到了Charles，後者坐在屋外，沒有坐在輪椅中，而是躺在木製躺椅中。他的大腿邊放著一本看到一半的書，但雙手環抱在胸前，也不知道是在看天空還是在做白日夢。

 

Erik向Charles走去，一直到走近才看出來Charles睡著了。他歪著頭，呼吸平緩，看起來睡得很熟。

 

Erik挑眉，在Charles空著的輪椅中坐下。他看了一會Charles，見對方沒有要清醒的跡象，小心地從Charles手邊拿起那本看到一半的書。

 

書是一本隨處可見的散文集，沒什麼特別的。Erik翻看起來，Charles醒過來的時候就這樣看了三分之一。

 

「Erik？」Charles撐起自己在睡夢中下滑的身體，抹了抹臉，「你在這裡做什麼？」

 

「來拜訪老朋友。」Erik把那本書翻到原本那一頁還給Charles，「想下一盤棋嗎？」

 

「我們就別下棋了吧。」Charles看也不看就闔起來，隨手放在身側。

 

他這陣子對下棋的興致總是不太高，Erik在巴黎找到他的時候他們倒是下完了那盤棋，但來到吉諾沙之後他們就沒有再下過了。

 

Erik審視著Charles，Charles看起來挺好的，但他知道後者最近對什麼都提不起興致，那本散文他上次來找Charles的時候，Charles就已經在看了，而那並不是一本很艱澀難懂的書。

 

「那麼你想要做什麼？」他把問題丟還給Charles。

 

Charles沉默下來，Erik耐心地等著他思考。Charles讓自己再次躺進躺椅中，「你有想過退休以後的生活嗎？」

 

他沒有，或者應該說這些年沒有。當他還有家人的時候他曾經想過，想過也許他會成為那種他曾經想都不敢想的，那種在平日坐在門廊上打盹，假日時陪著來拜訪的女兒一家吃飯的那種人。

 

他甚至想過他也能給Nina的孩子唱歌，跟他們說故事。

 

「最近沒有。」他承認。「我猜我們能去釣魚。」

 

「釣魚？」Charles重複，他一邊的眉微微挑起，看起來像是被逗樂了。

 

「是的，釣魚，我們能走遍這個世界，尋找特別的魚。」

 

他一說完就立刻意識到Charles會想到什麼，讀心者的嘴角仍然彎著，但雙眼卻垂了下來。Charles輕輕地撫摸自己的腿根，「至少這裡很溫暖，對我的腿很寬容。」

 

太像了，走遍這個世界，尋找特別的魚。他們也曾經走遍這個世界，尋找特別的人。

 

只是那時候他們都還不是現在這個樣子，那一年他隱約知道這個人會是一個特別的人，但是那時候一切都看起來如此簡單、如此飽含希望，就好像什麼都還有無限的可能。他大概知道這個人會是一個特別的人，只是不知道有一天，他們會這樣坐在森林的木屋外討論退休生活。

 

「或是滾球？」他朝Charles提議第二個他能想到與退休生活有關的活動，一邊坐直身體，開始在視線範圍內尋找能拿來做球的材料，「我總是能找到材料做球—」

 

「你不准打我的托盤的主意，」Charles在他的視線落在一旁的金屬托盤上時警告，「我就只有這麼一個。」

 

「你以前更有趣一點，你知道，」Erik讓自己陷進輪椅中，這個輪椅跟Charles原本在學院時用慣的那個比起來簡陋得多，是最常見的那種輪椅，對這Charles只說是為了融入人群，「當我們剛認識的時候。」

 

「我以前更年輕一點。」Charles糾正。

 

「你會想以前的日子嗎？」Erik問。

 

「有時候。」Charles承認。「就只是，那時候事情更單純一點。」

 

更單純一點，就好像什麼都還有無限的可能。

 

「我們第一次見面的時候，你救了我的命。」Erik認真地看進Charles的眼中，「我不覺得我曾經跟你說過，但謝謝你救了我。」

 

在所有他們認識的時間中，他們從來沒有討論過這件事。Charles把他拖出海面後，他做的第一件事是把Charles推開，之後有太多的東西隔在他們之間，自尊、痛苦、變種人日益艱辛的處境。有很長一段時間，他並不感激Charles那一晚做的事。

 

Charles的神色變得柔和，那種讓他變得遙遠的疏離感消失了，「我想那是一個開啟一段關係很棒的方式。」

 

「它確實是。」Erik同意。

 

「你能把我的輪椅還給我了嗎？」

 

「為什麼？」

 

這次Charles是真的被逗樂了，他輕笑出聲，「所以我能邀請我的老朋友進去喝杯茶。」他在Erik能說任何話以前補充，「但今天不下棋。」

 

「成交。」

 

Erik站起來，把輪椅推到Charles的手能碰到的位置。他用能力放下輪椅的煞車，看著Charles熟練地將自己移動到輪椅上，跟著Charles一起進到屋裡去。

 

※

 

在Charles還是學院的主事者的時候，他確實來過吉諾沙幾次。每次跟他來的人都不一定，這取決於當下的情況，但每次Charles來的時候，駕駛黑鳥的人一定是Hank。

 

Hank來過很多次吉諾沙，可除了最後一次，他從來沒有獨自前來過。

 

他猜任何事情有了第一次，就會有第二次。

 

「他不肯回家。」Erik第二次幫Hank斟滿熱茶，人類型態的Hank捧著那杯熱茶，語帶不安地又重複了一次，「我試著說服他，但他不肯回家。」

 

Hank剛剛才從Charles的家過來，Erik本來在評估一塊潛在的種植土地，直到Hank問他能不能談一談。

 

「他已經退休了。」Erik指出那個顯而易見的事實，「事實上，那是他為什麼一開始會搬來這裡。」

 

「我知道，但—」Hank再次垂下眼，「那裡依然是他的家。」

 

「這裡也是。」Erik告訴他。

 

他們的視線同時望向廚房的那扇窗戶，Erik突然想到，Charles跟他回吉諾沙的時候，他給了Charles幾個地點選擇，Charles後來挑了比較僻靜的那一個。

 

「我該回去了，我不能離開太久。」Hank放下茶杯，起身。

 

Erik跟著站起來，看著Hank往門口的方向前進。後者走了幾步，又轉過身來。

 

「我怪他，你知道。」Hank用很輕的聲音說，「在Raven的喪禮後，我把一切全怪到他頭上。」他露出一個有點自嘲的笑，「我想他永遠都不會原諒我了。」

 

「先不說他有沒有怪你。」Erik謹慎地挑著字眼，「我們在說的是Charles，Charles不會恨人，尤其不會恨你。」

 

「是啊。」Hank重複。「有時候我希望他會。」

 

說完他就離開了，Erik把桌上的茶杯拿去水槽。他轉開水龍頭，看著流水傾瀉而下，注滿原本還有一半的茶杯。

 

他們剛來這裡時，這裡什麼都沒有，是他們一點一滴地將這裡建立起來。

 

他看著清水將杯中的液體稀釋，顏色變得越來越淡，倏地關起水龍頭，從後門出去。

 

外面的天已經全黑了，但這對他構不成問題。

 

他很快地就到了Charles的家，房子的燈亮著，隱約還傳來煮食的味道。

 

「坐吧，我的朋友。」屋子的主人對他這個不速之客說，一邊把兩盤裝好的義大利麵放在桌上。「Hank走了？」

 

Erik在Charles身邊坐下，「是的。」

 

他們就這樣安靜地坐在一起，誰都沒有去動眼前的食物，直到Erik再次打破沉默。

 

「你知道，我沒有被邀請去參加喪禮。」他側過頭，看著Charles，「事實上，我那時候甚至不知道Raven死了。」

 

Charles幾不可見地笑了一下，他的手指輕觸著桌上的金屬叉子，「我們沒有讓很多人參加，你會喜歡那場喪禮的。」

 

Erik轉過身，讓自己能完全看著Charles，「Raven從來都不喜歡成為焦點。」

 

Charles吐了口氣，「也許那是我的錯，從她還是小女孩開始，我就告訴她要融入人群。」

 

「在那一個年代，突出是危險的，尤其是像她那種能力的人。」Erik試圖中肯地道。

 

「她很特別，我從來沒有教過她那一點。」

 

「你給了她一個家。」

 

Charles別開眼，「然後從她那裡奪走了那一切。」

 

Erik皺眉。

 

「你不相信那。」

 

「你怎麼能確定？」Charles反問，「她們死了，你怎麼能確定那不是因為我？你怎麼能確定我沒有從她們那裡奪走一切？」

 

「也許因為你是那個跳進夜裡的海只為了救一個陌生人的人，也許因為你坐在該死的輪椅裡，卻還是想著保護人類，儘管你一開始就是為了保護他們才會失去雙腿的。」Erik頓了頓，讓自己能收住因為激動而逐漸變大的音量，「也許因為我害你失去雙腿，但你仍然在這裡。」

 

「別犯傻了，Erik，」Charles的聲音變得破碎，「那是一個意外。」

 

「而那就是那所是的，一個意外。」

 

「一個死了兩個人的意外。」Charles固執地道。

 

「而很多人活下來了。」他告訴Charles，「想想那些活下來的人，想想那些因為X-Men而活下來的人，想想那些因為X-Men而不被迫害的變種人，想想這裡。」他停頓，讓Charles能有時間消化那一切，才又開口道：「Hank告訴我是你堅持要改學院的名字。」

 

Charles茫然地伸出手，好像能就此抓住什麼，「我必須要這麼做，我必須做點什麼，所以這不會感覺這麼—」

 

「疼痛。」Erik在Charles的聲音變得破碎時幫他結束那個句子。他站起身，將讀心者擁進懷中。Charles攀著他，就好像他是茫茫大海中的一根浮木，就好像他不是那一年那個勇敢地躍入海中，將Erik從茫茫大海中拖出來的人。

 

如此破碎、如此勇敢。

 

「當我失去Nina的時候，」他說，「那很痛。我試著不去思考那到底有多麼痛，所以我讓自己專心在報仇上，就像我一直在做的那樣。」他將手覆上Charles的後頸，讀心不是他的能力，但他想，這一刻，他確實能夠理解Charles的想法，「但是那沒有用，Charles，我不斷想我是不是哪裡做錯了，我不該信任人類、不該再有機會的時候手下留情，但事實的真相是，不論我做得多麼多，我永遠都會覺得自己做得不夠好，因為她是我的寶貝女兒，而我非常愛她。」

 

Charles抬起頭，但沒有放開攀著他的手。

 

感覺到他的動作，Erik低下頭，將視線對上他的。

 

「噢，Erik，」他說，淚水隨著他說話的動作滑落，「我失去了好多我愛的人。」

 

Erik收緊手臂，讓自己能為這個人撐起一個小小的堡壘，「我還在這裡。」

 

※

 

辨別，那是第一步。

 

Erik已經很久沒有想起這件事，但當他看著Charles疲倦地坐在沙發中，他突然想起來他曾經跟Charles說過這件事。

 

那時候他們在討論的是完全不同的事情，但追根究柢，卻也沒有這麼不同。

 

他們擁有無與倫比的能力，他們能做各式各樣人類做不到的事。

 

但如果拿開所有的能力與瘋狂，這其實是一件很簡單的事。

 

失去深愛的人，並試著面對這一切、試著不讓整個家庭都分崩離析。

 

「Hank並不怪你，」他將那杯剛泡好的熱茶遞給Charles，挨著他坐下，「如果他真的覺得是你的錯，他就不會來了。」

 

讀心者靠進他的懷中，這實在不像他，通常情況下X教授是人們感到脆弱時會去尋找的人。

 

Erik把Charles摟進懷中，他的角度看不見Charles的表情，只能看見Charles捧著那杯茶。

 

「我知道。」Charles輕聲說，「我不怪他，我那時候也不是最好的自己。」

 

「你會回去嗎？」Erik用指尖感覺著Charles肩頭的布料，「回威徹斯特。」

 

「也許之後，我需要更多時間才能知道。」Charles頓了頓，坐起身。Erik看著他在咖啡桌上放下那杯茶，轉向自己，「如果我決定回去，你會陪我回去嗎？」

 

Erik還是原本的那個姿勢，他看著Charles，「你知道我會。」

 

Charles再次回到他的懷中，「我們可以回去拜訪孩子們。」

 

「嗯。」Erik的手指再次在Charles的肩頭輕點，漫不經心地回道。

 

「然後我們可以走遍這個世界，尋找特別的魚。」Charles靠著他，就在最靠近他心臟的位置，「或是玩滾球，或是隨便什麼人們退休後會做的事。」

 

然後突然之間，所有的一切又都回來了。那些曾經有過的夢想，不是他一開始想的那樣，但在本質上，卻又是相同的。

 

他抱著懷中特別的人，應允，只因這個人一開始答應了他一模一樣的事。

 

「你說的都好。」

 

\-----In the Essence 本質 完-----


	2. Bright and Shining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robie和爺爺搬到了吉諾沙，在那裡，她認識了新的朋友。

Robie吃完早餐，迫不及待地跑出她的新家。幾天前，爺爺帶著她從紐約搬到這兒。這裡跟她原本和爸爸媽媽住的地方很不一樣，沒有比雲還高的大樓跟灰撲撲的街道，有的只有看起來像是積木一樣的房子跟許多好玩的玩意兒。

 

她已經等不及要出去探險了，昨天她從樹上看到靠近森林那兒有一棟尖尖的房子。爺爺不讓她接近森林，說那裡很危險，她可能會迷路，然後被大野狼吃掉，但那棟房子剛好在森林外圍，所以那不算是違背爺爺的話。

 

她憑著記憶朝那棟房子的方向走，這兒的房子大多都是長方形的，她就是想瞧瞧那棟房子為什麼長得不一樣。它看起來像是一艘被豎起來船，但爺爺昨天晚上告訴她船不會出現在陸地上，也不會被豎起來，那大概就是一座教堂或是其它類似的東西。

 

爺爺答應再過幾天會帶她過去，但是自從搬到這兒之後，他們還沒有上過教堂。她已經很久沒有跟爹地媽咪說話了，她很想念他們。

 

在她發現自己迷路時，已經太遲了。除了顏色，這兒的房子長得都一樣。花園倒是不太一樣，但是它們看起來也很像，她在幾棟房子之間看著那些房子，不確定自己之前是不是經過這兒過。

 

「哈囉。」

 

就在她快要哭出來的前一刻，一個溫和的聲音突然道。Robie轉過身體，看見一個坐在椅子上的男人。

 

男人的椅子長得跟所有她見過的椅子都不一樣，兩側有著大大的輪子。男人用手去推動那些輪子，椅子就朝她的方向前進。

 

她瞪大眼睛。

 

男人在距離她幾步的地方停下，「一切都還好嗎？」他四處張望了一下，注意力又重新回到她身上，「妳迷路了嗎？」

 

Robie扁起嘴。

 

「爺爺說不能跟陌生人說話。」

 

男人的眼睛因為一個很淺的笑容而彎起來，「好吧，我是Charles Xavier，妳可以叫我Charles。」

 

「Robie。」她說，因為自己聰明地沒有告訴對方自己的全名而沾沾自喜。Charles看起來不像是壞人，但是媽咪以前總是告訴她要對陌生的人多一點戒心，小紅帽裡的大灰狼一開始也不像是壞人。

 

「所以，Robie，」Charles說，「既然我們現在知道對方叫什麼了，妳能告訴我爺爺知不知道妳在這兒嗎？」

 

「爺爺在忙。」她告訴Charles，突然間覺得有些難過。自從爹地和媽咪過世之後，爺爺一直很忙。

 

「我剛剛泡了茶，」Charles突然說，「妳想要喝一點嗎？」

 

Robie遲疑起來。

 

大人總是告訴她不能跟陌生人走。「但是，」她不太確定地告訴Charles，「我不應該跟你走，更不應該吃你給的東西。」

 

Charles露出媽咪常對她露出的那種表情，Robie常常都弄不清楚這時候媽咪到底是很喜歡她還是不知道該拿她怎麼辦，「我們哪兒都不去，茶就在那兒。」他指著不遠處的樹下，Robie這才發現那邊有一張桌子，上面放著一壺熱茶，「我還有一些剛收到的餅乾。」

 

那說服了她。「就一杯。」她下定決心地告訴Charles。

 

「就一杯。」Charles重複，再次推著椅子上的輪子。

 

Robie驚訝地發現那個椅子能轉彎，他讓椅子朝那個桌子前進，Robie小跑步地跟上他。「為什麼你的椅子可以動？」

 

「因為我的腳受傷了，」Charles好脾氣地回答，「這個椅子讓我能去我想去的地方。」

 

「會很痛嗎，你的腳？」她擔心地問。她有一次在馬路上跑得急了，摔傷了膝蓋，疼得她差點兒站不起來。

 

「已經不痛了。」

 

那個答案讓她安心下來，他們在這時抵達了桌子邊，桌子上放著一組有兩個杯子的茶具，還有一盤小餅乾，但只有一張椅子。空著的那張椅子前的杯子是空的，沒有放椅子的那一側則放著一杯喝到一半的茶。

 

她驚訝地看著Charles。「你在我來以前，就知道我會來嗎？」

 

Charles輕聲笑起來，「不，我不知道。」他微微彎下身，把她抱起來，讓她能坐到那張對她來說太高的椅子上，「我有個朋友本來要拜訪我，但我剛剛得知他臨時不能來了。」

 

「這樣最糟糕了。」她同情跟Charles說。

 

「也不算，我有一個可愛的小訪客。」Charles把會動的椅子移到她的對面，幫她倒了一些，「很燙，小心一點。」

 

她看著那個好看的杯子，茶冒著淺淺的霧氣，聞起來很香，但是杯子是那種會壞掉的類型，「我不能喝。」

 

Charles垂下拿著茶壺的那隻手，「為什麼？」他困惑地問。

 

「這太好了，我會弄壞的。」

 

Charles放下茶壺，他的臉上仍然有著那個溫和的笑容，但出於某些原因，她卻感覺Charles在哭。

 

「這樣子吧，」他把杯子朝她的方向更推了些，「如果妳把它弄壞了，我會把它修好。」

 

她拿起那個杯子，不太確定地看著Charles，「你保證？」

 

「我保證。」

 

※

 

Robie喜歡Charles，Charles人很好。那天他們一起分享了那壺茶，Charles還讓她吃了大部分的餅乾，後來又從屋子裡拿了一大包給她。

 

他好像不喜歡那些餅乾，說是朋友寄給他的。他不太喜歡吃這些，正在煩惱要怎麼辦。

 

爺爺一開始嚇壞了，責備她不應該吃陌生人給的食物，第二天帶著她去跟Charles道謝。她這才知道Charles在這裡很有名，他就是他們到這裡的第一天，去碼頭接他們的那個姐姐讓他們不要去打擾的其中一個人。

 

「我以為你很兇。」她在Charles的花園裡，咬了一口餅乾。這次的餅乾是奶油酥餅，他不知道為什麼Charles的朋友喜歡給他寄他不吃的東西，但是這些餅乾真的很好吃。「你知道，就像壞心的巨人一樣，會趕走所有跑進他花園的小孩。」

 

「我的朋友認為我需要安靜。」Charles看起來不是很在意被誤會成壞心的巨人，「他試著不讓太多的人來打擾我。」

 

「他是給你餅乾的人嗎？」她問，發音因為嘴巴有太多的餅乾而含糊不清。

 

「不是，他是邀請我搬來這兒住的人。」Charles放下手中的茶杯，「你為什麼搬到這兒？」

 

那個話題讓她的胃沉甸甸的，「爺爺說這邊對我比較好。」

 

「為什麼？」Charles好奇地問。

 

她搖搖頭，「我不知道，他說我以後就會知道了。」

 

Charles沒有再繼續問下去，Robie突然想到那棟尖尖的房子，她一開始就是為了找那棟尖尖的房子才會認識Charles的。

 

她問Charles知不知道教堂怎麼去，Charles困惑地說這裡沒有教堂。

 

「但是這裡有一棟尖尖的房子，」她盡力在椅子上坐直，讓自己能看得更清楚坐在對面的Charles，「我知道，我一開始有看到。」

 

「那就是你一開始想去的房子？」Charles問。

 

她點頭。

 

「那不是教堂，那是其他人的家。Robie，住在那裡的人……」Charles遲疑起來，「他不太喜歡訪客。」

 

Robie皺起臉，這聽起來就像是壞心的巨人。他有這兒最特別的房子，卻不讓其他的人過去玩。

 

「他們一開始也說你不喜歡訪客，但是你人很好。」

 

「這不一樣，Erik他—」Charles猛地停頓，「總之，在沒有獲得邀請的情況下跑到別人的家裡去很不禮貌，是不是？」

 

Robie扁起嘴。

 

「但是你很歡迎我。」她感到有些委屈。大人們總是不管她想做什麼，不斷告訴她什麼不能做。

 

「我確實是。」Charles吐了口氣，「就只是，別去那兒，好嗎？」

 

※

 

Robie跑進花園，她還是第一次近距離看這棟尖尖的房子。她本來是想去找Charles的，但是Charles不在家。她要回家的時候突然想到這棟尖尖的房子就在不遠處，所以就跑過來了。

 

從這裡看，它看起來更大了。她可以發誓這真的是一艘船，它看起來就像是船的樣子，但是被豎在地上。

 

爺爺是錯的，船真的可以被豎在地上。

 

她好奇地四處參觀起來，這兒的花園到處都扔滿了稀奇古怪的玩意兒。她在花園裡轉了一圈，找到一個廢棄的船錨，被隨意地放在花園的角落。它讓下面的草皮全被壓死了，光禿禿的一塊，她用指頭戳了戳那個巨大的船錨，感覺到上面凹凸不平的表面。

 

「嘿，妳！」一個聲音粗聲粗氣地說。

 

她立刻轉過頭，一個高大的男人站在她的身後，她都沒聽到他接近的聲音。男人背對著陽光，讓她看不清楚他的表情。

 

「妳怎麼進來的？」男人問，「妳的監護人呢？」

 

她往後退了一步，她的背抵上那巨大的船錨，她看了一眼，淚水開始模糊視線。

 

Charles是對的，這個人跟壞心的巨人一樣可怕。

 

然後那又開始發生了，她可以感覺到她的手開始發熱，就跟之前的每一次一樣。

 

「停下來。」男人命令。

 

那讓她感到更緊張，她試著控制那些熱氣跟火光，但是並沒有用，「我控制不了。」她開始大哭起來，手上的火球變得更大更明亮。

 

男人伸出手，一顆巨大的求包裹住他們。「冷靜下來，妳能控制住的。」

 

他朝她的方向走了一步，那只讓她感到更緊張，「不要過來！」她哭喊。

 

「Robie？」Charles的聲音突然響起。

 

她慌張地四處張望，哪裡都沒有Charles的影子。「Charles，你在哪裡？」

 

「Erik，降下屏障，你在屏蔽我。」

 

男人皺眉，但是沒講話。幾秒鐘以後，他放下手。

 

巨大的球消失了。

 

「我在屋子裡，」Charles溫和地道，「冷靜下來，好嗎？我現在立刻出去，但這會花上一點時間，所以我需要你專心在我的聲音上，妳能做到嗎？」

 

她抽噎著，「好。」

 

「妳感覺到的這個東西，是妳的能力。」

 

「能力？」她重複，不是很懂這是什麼意思。

 

「是的，能力。」Charles繼續道，「這裡的每個人都有能力，妳剛剛看到Erik用他的能力了，對嗎？他就是邀請我來這裡住的朋友，他能控制磁場。」

 

「什麼—」她抽了抽鼻子，「什麼是磁場？」

 

Erik再次伸出手，她掛在脖子上的項鍊像是有人拿那樣飄了起來，「我控制金屬。」

 

「而我能讀心。」Charles出現在門口，「所以我能在妳的腦袋裡跟妳說話。」

 

一看到Charles，她立刻跑向Charles。

 

後者把她摟進懷中，「沒事了。」

 

她這才發現那些火光不見了，她大哭起來，失去爹地媽咪之後就沒有感覺這麼害怕過。

 

Charles輕柔地摟著她，一次又一次地對她重複，「沒事了。」

 

※

 

「—她的父母都是變種人，他們在一場車禍中過世了。她的爺爺是人類，不知道要怎麼照顧她，所以帶著她搬到這裡。」

 

「她的能力是什麼？」

 

「我不確定，我一開始以為跟Pyro一樣是控制火，但—」

 

「你也見到了，Charles，那不是火。」

 

「我—」Charles的聲音猛地停頓，「她醒了。」

 

Robie坐起身，揉了揉眼睛。她肯定是睡著了，她記得自己抱著Charles哭了很久。

 

她困惑地看著自己現在待的房子，直到看到尖尖的屋頂，才反應過來自己在哪裡。

 

Charles坐在離床不遠處的沙發裡，那個壞心的巨人坐在他旁邊。他們靠在一起，還握著對方的手。兩個大人同時轉向她，坐直身體。壞心的巨人站起來，將Charles抱進會動的椅子裡。

 

Charles來到她身邊，「妳醒了。」Charles從床邊拿了一杯水給她。

 

她咬唇，接過那杯水，覺得有些不好意思。

 

「妳的爺爺在過來的路上，他還不習慣我們的方式，所以派人去通知他花了一點時間。」

 

「那是什麼？」她捏緊水杯，「那些閃光。」

 

Charles眨眼，很快地反應過來，「那是妳的能力。」

 

她垂下眼，「那很可怕。」

 

「只有在妳沒辦法控制它的時候。」Charles說。

 

她抬起頭，看見Charles對她溫和地微笑，就像之前的每一次一樣。

 

他沒有因為她的能力而怕她。

 

「你不怕我嗎？」她脫口問道。

 

Charles用兩根手指頂住額際，「妳會害怕我嗎？」

 

他沒有張開口，但是他的聲音就這麼出現在她的腦袋中。

 

她瞪大眼，想起睡著之前發生的事。

 

「所以他也是—」她不太確定地看著站在Charles身後的人，仍然不能肯定剛剛的一切是不是夢。

 

「Erik。」Charles沒有回頭，就這樣朝他背後的人說。

 

Erik伸出手，Robie瞪大眼，感覺到自己就這樣飛了起來。

 

「我在飛。」她讚嘆地說。

 

Erik控制著她緩緩下降，Charles伸出手，讓她坐在自己的腿上。

 

「現在妳知道了，我們就跟妳一樣。」他輕柔地將她的頭髮梳到耳後，「別擔心，好嗎？我們都會幫助妳，那是為什麼妳的爺爺帶著妳搬到這兒來，所以我們才能幫助妳。」

 

她摟住Charles，Charles輕輕地笑起來，她能感覺到Charles胸腔因為笑聲而傳來的震動，Daddy以前抱著她笑的時候也會這樣。

 

Erik還是沒有說話，但是他是Charles的朋友，而且他沒有一開始看起來的可怕，至少他對她的朋友很好。

 

「你保證？」

 

Charles將她擁進懷中，「我保證。」

 

\-----Bright and Shining 完-----

 

*篇名Bright and Shinning來自Robie的含意，Robie為男孩名字Robert的蘇格蘭形式，指又明亮又閃亮，在這兒是個女孩的名字。（來源：[Robie](https://www.behindthename.com/name/robie/submitted)）


	3. Shamash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為Charles的提議，吉諾沙舉辦了第一場聖誕晚宴。

Erik扛著一箱馬鈴薯穿過廣場，廣場上到處都是人，大人們匆忙地四處走動，為今晚的晚餐做著準備。

 

他在廣場上巨大的聖誕樹前停下，稍作休息。聖誕樹是早在一個月以前就豎立起來的，上面還有許多他因應要求而親手製作的金屬掛飾。考慮到他的種族，為了慶祝聖誕節而做這些準備顯得格外奇怪。猶太人因為背負殺害耶穌的罪名而被迫害長達上千年，但與此同時他還是一名變種人，而他很早就知道，因為他人所犯的錯誤而阻止自己享受生活更加可笑。

 

聖誕節對於許多在吉諾沙定居的變種人而言是慶祝的日子，給予人們理由與家人和朋友慶祝，這理由對他而言已經足夠好了。

 

他重新扛起馬鈴薯，到廣場旁的社區中心。設備齊全的建築物中備有廚房，今晚所有的食物都會在這裡準備。

 

在廚房放下馬鈴薯之後，Erik回到距離廚房不遠的室內籃球場。這裡因為空間足夠寬大而成為了臨時的指揮中心。折疊式的長桌上攤放著圖紙，到處都是忙碌的人，Erik找了一圈，沒有看到應該在這裡的Charles，只能順手攔住一個經過的人。

 

「Charles呢？」他問。

 

Xavier天賦青年學院的學制與美國其它的學校相同，但考慮到學生們的特殊身分，以及許多學生除了學校，事實上並沒有其它地方可去，學校每一年都會舉辦聖誕晚宴。

 

所以當有人提議今年舉辦一場聖誕晚宴時，擁有經驗的Charles承辦了大量的前期準備工作。

 

對方搖搖頭，表示自己不知道，Erik只能放對方離開。他抱起手臂，困惑地在人群中尋找Charles，不知道對方在這時會去哪裡。

 

就在他準備出去找人時，Charles在這時出現在門邊。看見他，Charles愉快地朝他揮了揮手，控制著輪椅朝他的方向前進。

 

「Erik，」他輕快地道，「你那兒都忙完了？」

 

Erik點頭，他放下手臂，「我來帶你去吃飯，我打賭你忘了。」

 

Charles臉上的笑容更大了，「你人真好。」他側過身體，喚住一個經過的人，交代了幾句。「好了，」他歡快地說，一邊跟著他往外走，「你做了什麼？」

 

「只是三明治，我們沒有很多的時間能夠休息。」

 

「夠多了。」Charles看起來並不在意，「我從早餐之後連水都沒能喝上。」

 

這差不多總結了這棟建築物裡所有人的情況，所以Erik只是好奇地看著Charles腿上的紙盒，「那是什麼？」

 

「只是一個朋友送的禮物。」Charles愉悅地說。

 

Erik停下腳步。

 

他沒有想過這件事。身為猶太人，他從來不過聖誕節，但Charles顯然是過的，他見過Charles為節日做準備的樣子，後者甚至連他們家裡都弄了一棵聖誕樹。

 

「你想要我給你一個禮物嗎？」他嚴肅地問。

 

Charles怔了怔，驀地大笑起來。「你的禮物已經夠完美了，我的朋友。」他指著廣場上那棵聖誕樹，「我不覺得我之前有收過這麼棒的禮物。」

 

那不是給Charles的。

 

雖然那確實是因為Charles的要求他才做的，但那更多是因為吉諾沙，因為這麼做能讓這個社群更緊密，而非全然是為了因為Charles認為聖誕節的慶祝傳統值得保留。

 

可這就是Charles，他從不要求，而Erik總是覺得自己給他的還不夠多。

 

所以他只是跟Charles一起回家，並想他需要準備一份禮物給Charles。

 

※

 

晚餐很順利，Erik很少參加這類活動，年輕時倒是參加過幾次，但那全是因為需要情報，而非是作為被邀請的一份子。

 

但此時此刻，作為他自己，身邊全是與他相同的人，這感覺起來卻沒這麼糟。

 

甜點上來時，不知道是誰用能力放了煙火，接著原本輕柔的音樂被換成了更活潑的。

 

天上開始飄落片片雪花，吉諾沙的冬天是不下雪的，所以這必定是有誰使用了能力。

 

廣場上到處都是人，他們隨著音樂擺動身體，每一個人都在笑。

 

「你想要去跳舞嗎？」Charles問，臉上是掩飾也掩飾不住的笑容。

 

Erik震驚地看著他，接著發現他是認真的，所以Erik抱起他，並借用一些磁力的幫助，讓Charles能踩在自己的腳上，隨著自己的動作移動。

 

「我有一輩子沒有跳過舞了。」Charles告訴他，一邊毫不客氣地把全部的重量都放在他身上。「這感覺真好。」他輕嘆。

 

他的聲音很輕，但有什麼緊緊揪住了Erik的心臟，而這確實感覺像是過了一輩子。

 

他收緊自己的懷抱，「我從來沒有想過有一天我們會在這裡。」

 

「我也是。」Charles把下巴放在他的肩膀上，「謝謝你邀請我來，我的朋友。」

 

他們就這樣跳了幾圈，然後Charles表示他們應該趁著沒有人注意到時先溜走。他今天的心情很好，Erik沒可能反對，就帶著Charles往樹的方向移動，一邊用能力召喚Charles的輪椅。  
當他們到了樹的陰影後，一切就變得很簡單。他們成功地溜回家，Charles在他們進屋之後大笑出聲。

 

「這肯定是這麼多年來最棒的一個聖誕節。」

 

他的臉頰因為戶外的低溫而紅撲撲的，現在他看起來又像是他們認識的時候那樣了，輕鬆、愉快，過去幾個月壓抑的那個人開始消散，露出裡面原本的樣子。

 

Erik沒有忍住，低下頭吻了他。Charles沒有拒絕，只是在他結束那個吻之後看著他，雙眼亮晶晶地，舌頭快速地滑過因為剛才的吻而仍然濕潤的嘴唇。

 

「別這樣看著我。」Erik警告。

 

那微張的唇再次彎成一道笑容，「我有東西要給你，在這裡等我。」Charles控制著輪椅回到房間。他再次出來時腿上放著下午的紙盒，Charles在他面前停下，將紙盒交給他，「打開來看看。」

 

Erik瞪著那個紙盒。

 

平心而論，紙盒是素色的，上面沒有任何節日裝飾，所以他不應該覺得自己搞砸了。「我沒有給你準備任何禮物。」

 

Charles再次把紙盒朝他的方向遞，「這不是交換禮物。」他好氣又好笑地說，「看在上天的份上，打開它。」

 

Erik接過它，走到桌邊，小心翼翼地將它打開。

 

在他看清楚盒子中的東西時，他看向Charles，試著不被心中的感情淹沒。「你怎麼—」

 

Charles溫和地看著他，幾乎是害羞的。「我看到了你收起來的東西。」他溫柔地說，「他們愛你，所以當我提出我的想法，他們湊齊了這些東西。」

 

Erik吞嚥著，拿出盒子中的東西。

 

一小捆款式不一的長蠟燭、一個光明節陀螺*、一小把巧克力金幣。

 

「誰是他們？」

 

「所有人。」

 

他大步上前，將坐在輪椅上的人擁進壞中。

 

「我不知道你準備好了沒有，但我看到你做了燭台，而我知道你有多麼想念那一切。」

 

他確實是，那一年Charles在威徹斯特喚醒他對光明節的回憶，那段回憶就一直是支撐他的力量。年幼的他坐在餐桌邊，看著父親點亮燭光、年少的他站在露臺上，看著Charles因為他擁有的回憶而落淚。

 

那些都是支撐他的力量，那時他還不知道，但是現在他已經知道了。

 

此時、此刻，在他懷中的人，就是支撐他的力量。

 

「Charles。」他輕嘆。

 

「你知道，你應該要早點讓我知道，那麼我們三天前就能開始慶祝了。」

 

那逗樂了他，他放開Charles，站起身，「現在也不算太晚。」他告訴Charles，從被布覆住的箱子中拿出他前幾天做的燭台放在桌上，然後從桌上拿起那些明顯是最後一刻才湊齊，因而款式不一的蠟燭。

 

Charles接過蠟燭，在燭台上放上三根蠟燭。蠟燭的款式不一，大小也不同，但幸好燭台是金屬做的，而Erik恰巧非常善於控制金屬。

 

他們放好三根蠟燭之後，Charles拿起第四根，將它遞給Erik。

 

一陣粗魯的敲玻璃聲在這時響起，他們同時看向聲音的方向，Robie站在窗外，正費勁地敲著窗戶。

 

女孩不夠高，Erik猜她得墊著腳尖才能搆得著窗台。她一邊費勁地拍著窗戶吸引他們的注意力，一邊指著門口的方向，示意他們開門。

 

離門口比較近的Charles去開了門，門一打開，沒耐心的女孩就直接開口抱怨，「你們不見了。」

 

Charles側開身體，「快進來，Erik和我正準備慶祝光明節。」

 

「什麼是光明節？」Robie好奇地問，一邊走進屋裡，完全不認為在聖誕節的晚上闖進別人的家是一件極度失禮的事。

 

「光明節是光的慶典，慶祝—」Charles頓了頓，Erik猜Charles大概不認為跟女孩說實際上是慶祝起義成功是個好主意，果然，下一刻，Charles就說：「是慶祝光的慶典。」

 

「但是今天不是聖誕節嗎？」Robie困惑地問。

 

「光明節是猶太教的節日，就像妳跟我慶祝聖誕節，Erik是猶太人，所以慶祝光明節。」

 

「但是Erik今天跟我們一起慶祝了聖誕節。」女孩更困惑了。

 

Charles將女孩抱到自己的腿上，「所以現在輪到我們跟他一起慶祝光明節，那是朋友會做的。」他指著桌上的燭台，「妳瞧，這是光明節燭台，它很特別，因為光明節是一個連續八天的節日，這上面的每一根蠟燭都代表了一天。」

 

「但是這上面能放九根蠟燭。」女孩糾正，「還有為什麼上面只有三根蠟燭？我們要把剩下的放上去嗎？」

 

「你給自己找了一個好學生，Charles。」Erik咧開嘴。

 

「光明節時，我們會在每一天的晚上，在蠟燭邊加入另一根蠟燭，蠟燭代表了天數。今天是第三天，所以上面放了三根—」Erik拿起第四根蠟燭，將它遞向Robbie，「妳願意嗎？」

 

小女孩睜大眼睛，猶豫地看向Charles。Charles朝她點點頭，伸手接過那根蠟燭，放在她面前。

 

她伸出手，指尖迸發出小小的火花。她輕觸燭芯，點亮了那根蠟燭。

 

「這個是沙瑪什*，或是協助蠟燭。」Erik說。

 

「協助什麼？」Robbie問，語氣幾乎是敬畏的。

 

「點亮其它蠟燭。」他依序點亮那三根蠟燭，然後將手中的沙瑪什放在燭台中間稍高的那個平台，「這是為什麼總共能放九根蠟燭，八個代表天數，一個放沙瑪什，它很特別，因為它幫助其他蠟燭。」

 

「現在呢？」Robie問，「我們把它放在餐桌上，像是晚餐時的蠟燭那樣嗎？」

 

「不。」Erik幾乎要為此微笑，他忘了這個年紀的女孩是什麼樣的，Nina以前也總是像有一百萬個問題，「我們把它放在窗戶旁邊，讓所有的人都能看見。」

 

「你知道，考慮到你們多麼低調，這項傳統真的非常特別。」Charles戲謔地道。

 

「你應該要為你所信仰的東西感到驕傲。」Erik拿著燭台站起來，將它安置在窗台上，並確認兩邊的窗簾都固定住了位置。

 

「你確實應該。」Charles同意。

 

他們跟Robie解釋光明節，事實上這真的與聖誕節差異不大。人們與愛的人一起祈禱、慶祝，玩樂。Robie對光明節陀螺特別感興趣，因為上面刻滿了她看不懂得符號，但最感興趣的還是那一把金幣巧克力。

 

女孩的爺爺找過來後，玩夠了的女孩終於同意是回家的時候了。房子再次安靜下來之後，Erik拿起陀螺，擺弄起來。

 

「有很長一段時間，我不覺得這會是可能的。」他告訴Charles，「住在一起、教和突然敲我們窗戶的孩子我們的文化。」他頓了頓，他在巴黎提議要為Charles做同樣的事情時，他隱約知道這有可能，卻不知道事情最後會怎麼發展。

 

「別忘了，我們想要的是同一種東西。」Charles提醒他。

 

而事情正在朝好的方向發展，當年他在邁阿密的海中遇到Charles時，他並不知道這是可能的，但是現在他在這裡，而事情正在朝好的方向發展。

 

「你想要打賭嗎？」Erik問。

 

「賭什麼？」

 

「賭我們能讓這個地方變成一個更偉大的地方。」

 

「我沒有巧克力金幣了，」Charles笑著做出投降的姿勢，「你吃掉了最後一個。」

 

「不需要。」Erik告訴他，一邊轉動手上的陀螺。

 

他們看著陀螺轉動，直到它終於停了下來，撞擊桌面的聲音迴盪在整個房間裡。他們同時低下頭，象徵著『全部』的那一面朝上，安靜地躺在桌面。

 

Erik抬頭，看向坐在對面的Charles。他們靠得這樣近，他只需要伸出手就可以觸碰到對方。

 

然後Charles笑了，Erik不是讀心者，但是那一刻，他知道Charles在想什麼，因為他的答案就躺在桌面，而他已經擁有這個世界上所有他想要的東西。

 

所以他伸出手，然後牢牢握住。

 

\-----Shamash完-----

 

*光明節陀螺， _dreidel_ ，四面刻有希伯來字母，分別為nun（無）、gimel（全部）、hei（一半）、shin（加注）。玩的時候通常會以巧克力金幣或真正的硬幣為籌碼。  
*沙瑪什， _shamash_ ，協助蠟燭。希伯來語中指協助者或服務者。光明節時用於點亮燭台上的其它蠟燭，或作為備用蠟燭使用。放置於燭台中間的位置，是燭台上的第九支蠟燭。


End file.
